


Meat Locker

by TheDeathEcchi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Protective Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeathEcchi/pseuds/TheDeathEcchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ol' Roadie's harmless!" Junkrat had tried to assured her. It was hard to take his word, since she'd personally seen the elder junker rip off the lower jaw of a Talon agent on their last mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat Locker

There were very few times in her life Mei-Ling Zhou felt fear, genuine, paralyzing, oh-God-my-life-is-flashing-before-my-eyes fear. In fact, she could only recount two. The first when she was a child and accidentally broke her grandmother's vase that she spent a fortune on. The second was in her third year of university and her term paper had been destroyed by a random seizure of her computer.

The third was when Roadhog walked in on she and Junkrat having sex.

She recalled it so vividly. The way the door flew open and banged against the wall so hard the metal dented, the way Junkrat howled like a spider monkey when he realized what was happening (but it didn't seem to stop him from thrusting into her like he was being paid for it), the way her entire body turned to ice, and not the usual way.

"Roadhog, ya pig-faced cock!" Junkrat had shouted, as though this was not the most compromising position either of them had ever been in. "Fer christ's sake, _knock_ , would ya!?"

The mountain of a man had said nothing, but Mei could see the way he gripped the wall, the frame slowly crumbling under his grip. Silently, he'd turned and left.

That was two weeks ago. And though Junkrat had repeatedly 'wanted to go bobsledding again', she had rebuffed his advances, too terrified of what his bodyguard would do if they were caught a second time. And yet despite that fear, she hadn't actually seen him in the interim. But he must've been around...watching, waiting, planning her demise.

"Ol' Roadie's harmless!" Junkrat had tried to assured her. It was hard to take his word, since she'd personally seen the elder junker rip off the lower jaw of a Talon agent on their last mission. 

Things came to a head when she entered her workshop and found Roadhog waiting for her, Scrap Gun pointed directly at her ten-ring, face indiscernible as always behind his mask. 

"Sit." he rasped, gesturing to the plush armchair that sat opposite him.

Every instinct in Mei told her to run, to leave Watchpoint Gibraltar behind and run to the ends of the earth, even join Talon. She'd presumably be safer in their custody. 

She sat.

The Australian glared at her--or was he just looking at her? She couldn't tell--from behind his mask, drumming his fingers on his knee. Her eyes drifted down to the deadly hook at his waist. She knew he knew how to use it; swinging it around like a madman and reeling in any poor victim like a fisherman, only to turn them into ground chuck with a single blast of his gun.

"When did you and Junkrat first become intimate?"

She almost thought she'd heard him incorrectly. Mei, face blooming red, jumped from her seat, hands balled into fists at her sides, and shouted "That's none of your business!"

 _click_ went the sound of his gun cocking, and too late Mei realized she had just yelled at someone thrice her size and held zero of her moral fiber.

"Watch your tone." he snarled, and Mei sat again, mentally praying that she would live to see the next sunrise.

"I won't ask again."

Mei wrung her hands and looked away. "Two months ago."

Roadhog uncocked his weapon but made no move to holster it. "Why?"

The climatologist looked up at him, confused. "I'm sorry?"

"Why Junkrat?" There was an almost curious edge to his voice. "The first two days he was here, you called him a bully. A sadist. A madman."

"I--"

"I not saying those things aren't true. That's just what you said."

It suddenly clicked to Mei that this was the most she'd ever heard the junker speak. In a strange sort of way, she felt special. Special and terrified. "He is, but...he's also sweet." Roadhog's skepticism was visible even through his mask. "When he wants to be." she quickly added.

"...And?

"And...he's thoughtful. And protective. And funny. And charming in a sort of..." She lightly flailed her hands. The word itself was lost on her, but Roadhog seemed to understand, evident by his nod.

"You know he's been saving himself."

A missile could've hit Mei at point-blank range, and it wouldn't have had nearly the impact on her as those words did. Her jaw hung limply, cheeks a light pink. "Hawah?"

Roadhog nodded again, and to her relief, he holstered his Scrap Gun. "Hm."

"I-I-I...really!?"

Another nod. And for some reason, that knowledge gave her a warm, tingling feeling in her belly.

"He can make his own decisions." huffed Roadhog, getting to his feet. "But know one thing." He ambled over to Mei and knelt down to her level; so close were their faces she could see the whites of his eyes.

"If you break his heart, they will never find your body." 

Mei stood perfectly still, heart pounding in her chest. "I would never--"

"Have you ever heard of Cher MacDougal?"

The weatherwoman racked her brains for something, anything about that name that would give any indication that she was still alive in the pleasant day, but she came up blank. "No?"

A deep, throaty laugh escaped Roadhog. "Exactly."

He leaned back and motioned for Mei to get out of her seat. Before she could scurry away, he held up a hand. "Hold on." Reaching above her, he pointed out an almost invisible length of string that led up to the ceiling, and severed it with one of his sharp nails.

A two-ton engine block crashed down into the seat Mei had been only moments ago, splintering the chair and embedding itself in the floor. The Chinese woman stood stock still, breaking out into a powerful cold sweat.

"Remember what I said." chuckled Roadhog.

Terror gripped Mei harder than any emotion she'd ever felt in her life that day, and for a few days afterwards.

Luckily, she knew the perfect stress-reliever.


End file.
